finally
by fuyuhanacherry
Summary: kau menyukainya, dan dia menyukaimu—cinta tak sesederhana itu / birthday fict for Alya Nurul Inayah :)


**Kuroko no Basuke ****(c)**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**finally ****(c)**** Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ooc, oc, au, typo(s), dan beberapa kesalahan lain**

**.**

**.**

**birthdayfict untuk Alya Nurul Inayah yang mengaku sebagai suami Aomine Dakian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panah jarum jam dinding yang berujung lancip mengarah ke sebuah angka kelipatan tiga—jam sembilan tepat. Seorang gadis berkacamata mengambil tas selempangannya setelah sempat melirik ke arah jam tersebut, kamudian keluar dari kamar bercat hijau yang sewarna dengan rambut sebahunya. Dia tak lain adalah adik kembar dari Midorima Shintaro, _shooter_ dari tim legendaris; Kiseki no Sedai.

Rencananya, hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai—sudah dua tahun sejak hari kelulusan SMP. Laki-laki itu adalah Aomine Daiki, yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya saat ia duduk di kelas 3-B di Teikou. Saat itu, mereka cukup dekat perihalnya mereka memiliki hobi yang sama; membaca majalah gosip terkini. Saat itu adalah masa-masa di mana berita tentang Kise Ryouta, seorang model yang dikenal memiliki pesona luar biasa yang dapat memikat lawan jenisnya, dikabarkan berpacaran dengan seorang gadis SMP—yang menurut yang dikabarkan berita gossip, sih, namanya Illya. Dan Illya pada saat itu merupakan teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu. Hal itu tentu saja sangat menghebohkan bagi sebagian orang yang mengenalnya. Dan sejak berita itu meluas, mereka berdua pun mulai memperbincangkan kabar tersebut dan berkenalan satu sama lain.

Ah, itu masa lalu.

Saat ini, si gadis sedang memikirkan tentang bagaimana keadaan si kulit gelap yang sekarang. Apakah masih seperti dulu?

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya mengingat waktu yang ia ketahui dari benda kecil yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih limabelas menit. Walau pun dia tahu kalau laki-laki yang ingin dia temui itu akan terlambat—seperti sifatnya yang biasanya—dia tetap tidak ingin mengecewakan laki-laki itu. Siapa tahu dia sudah berada di sana, walau rasanya mustahil, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan bersama si lawan bertemu, dia masih tak menemukan siapa pun. Tempat yang dipilih sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah café yang terletak di pertigaan dekat toko buku. Dan rencanyanya lagi, sih, setelah ini, dia akan mengunjungi toko itu untuk _hunting_ buku-buku baru yang belum dibacanya. Karena, selain suka membaca majalah, dia juga merupakan pecinta buku jenis apa pun.

Lantas, ia melangkah pelan memasuki_ café_ yang di dalamnya tampak beberapa pasangan tengah duduk berhadapan di antara meja kayu berbentuk bundar. Sempat diliriknya sebuah meja yang hanya memiliki satu penghuni—seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan gaun yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, terlihat manis. Namun, dia tak mengacuhkannya karena dia merasa tidak mengenal orang tersebut, kemudian segera menduduki meja yang masih kosong.

Lebih dari limabelas menit dia duduk di sana. Sampai pada suatu saat, seseorang memasuki_ café_ tersebut. Dia sudah langsung dapat mengenalinya walau sudah lama tak bertemu. Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine!" "Dai-_chan_!"

Dua sapaan yang berbeda namun memiliki satu makna yang sama terlontar dari dua gadis yang berbeda. Seketika saja, si pemuda yang mereka sapa itu menengok ke dua arah yang berbeda, sambil menyapa mereka satu per-satu.

"Hai Satsuki."

"Hai, Abel."

Dua gadis yang sedang duduk di meja yang bersebrangan saling menatap dengan segala kebingungan yang memenuhi ruang pikirnya. _'Dia siapa?_' dan _'Dia siapa?'_ bertanya dalam batin dua gadis tersebut.

"Jadi, aku duduk di mana, nih?" Laki-laki bertubuh besar menggaruk kepalanya, sambil menatap dua meja yang berbeda.

"I-itu," Abel berucap pelan, "Di kursi gadis itu saja. Maaf, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Ah, jangan khawatir." Gadis di meja seberang berucap dengan semangat, "Mari duduk di sini!"

Akhirnya, ketiganya duduk dalam sebuah meja yang sama. Sempat suasana senyap menyelimuti mereka, namun semua itu sirna setelah si laki-laki membuka obrolan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Abel."

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Iya, Aomine. Sekarang kau bertambah besar."

"Oh, jadi kalian teman satu SMP, ya?" Si gadis berambut _pink_ tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam obrolan. Ya, wajar saja sih, mereka bertiga kan ada di satu meja.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, dia Midorima Abel." Aomine memberi jeda pada perkataannya sebentar, "Dan perkenalkan juga, dia Momoi Satsuki."

"Oh! Jadi, kau adik kembarnya Midorin yang sering Dai-_chan_ bicarakan itu, ya?"

Abel mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang saat ini diketahui bernama Momoi itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengajak bertemu dua gadis yang tidak saling kenal secara bersamaan?!" ujar Momoi geram menyadari perbuatan Aomine yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan itu. Memang, sih, seharusnya Aomine mengajaknya di dua waktu yang berbeda, bukan di waktu yang bersamaan seperti ini.

"Aku malas jika harus pergi dua kali," ucap Aomine sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, Satsuki ini adalah pacarku."

"Kau ini!"

"Memang begitu, 'kan? Apa aku salah?"

Satu detik—dua—tidak, bahkan lebih dari tiga detik Abel merasakan tubuhnya lumpuh—walau itu terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan. Namun, sungguh, gadis itu saat ini sangat terpukul oleh sebuah fakta bahwa orang yang disukainya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya itu ada di hadapannya kini.

Ya, Aomine Daiki, orang yang ia sukai sejak SMP, dan dia masih mempertahankan perasaannya sampai detik ini. Padahal dia pikir, Aomine masih menyukainya—seperti pengakuannya dahulu pada hari kelulusan—dan seperti perasaannya pada laki-laki itu yang masih saja belum sirna. Ternyata dia salah besar. Dia melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting; waktu. Karena waktu juga mempengaruhi perasaan seseorang yang tak mutlak. Waktu adalah sebuah ancaman bagi setiap orang yang menyimpan sebuah perasaan.

Kau menyukai dia, dan dia menyukaimu—cinta tak sesederhana pemikirannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**a/n :**

buzet wakakakkakak baru pertama bikin penpik berupa ficlet dengan pair charaxoc kurobassu dan oc di sini adalah teman rlku yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun tjiyechhhh happy birthday ya alyong semoga hidupmu barokah jangan lupa ya traktirannya oh ya jangan ra ceritanya juga ya huhu daku masih nyubi nih :(

_**sign,**_

_**ulya**_


End file.
